


Servant to the beast

by TheKinkyDestielShipper



Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Tentacle fandom, Yaoi - Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Tentacles, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, beasts - Freeform, dub-con, if you do i’ll whop you across the head with a spatula, my own characters so please don’t steal, non-con, tentacle god
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 11:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKinkyDestielShipper/pseuds/TheKinkyDestielShipper
Summary: Lexien, a young student trying to get through life. When he finds himself in desperate need of help, he figures he can try something his friends has tried; summon a godlike beast whom help him with anything he wants.But there’s a catch.Please read the warnings before you read. Also this story was slightly inspired by raud-raipi on tumblr. Check his works out, it’s great!





	Servant to the beast

It was his first time. And he had never been this excited before. Many of his friends had told him about it, how amazing it was to devote themselves to such a high being, to have something unexplainable help them in every way possible, follow their every command. 

The teen had been against it at first, sceptic even. But then things happened that changed his mind. He found out his girlfriend fucked their apartment-janitor every now and then, he lost his job which had been the only income to pay of his school debts. He were alone in the world, in need of a miracle. And something that were much more believable than having a ordinary God step down from heaven and help him, was to summon a rather.... demonic power. 

He had done what his friends instructions said; painted the pentagram of a wave-thingy on a empty wall, and then tended to the sacrifices: his own blood, a cat’s tail (let’s just say a stray cat had helped him), a tooth (his gums still hurt) and a few drops of his sweat. The sacrifices were all needled to the wall around the pentagram and Lex stepped back, turning his lamp off and instead grabbing his lighter, holding it in between him and the pentagram. 

“I summon the beast whom can make miracles happen, I summon Cricasha to come from the depths and claim me as his servant-“ Lex licked his lips and tried not to stutter. For a few minutes nothing happened, and Lex -being impatient - were about to take down all the sacrifices and give up, when the pentagram began to glow a beautiful purple shade.  
The whole room lit up by the light. A deafening sound echoed through the room as the wall began to shake, as if someone was breaking through it. Lex couldn’t believe his green eyes when something began to slide out of the pentagram, since it was a door between the world below and this world. 

Lex took a step back, dropping his lighter since he no longer needed it to see; the light from the pentagram was more than enough! Something long and dark began to slide out from the wall, something purple and thick and moist. Then another one, and then another one. Tentacles! The monster worked quickly, attacking without remorse Lex’ leg and yanking him to the floor. Athens teen hit the ground with a soft squirm of pain, his eyes widening in fear. He hadn’t really planned what to do IF the ritual actually worked!   
Another tentacle wrapped around Lex’ body, pressing his arms against his body to stop him from harming them and hold him down. 

“Cric-casha...” Lex stammered, his throat dry from fear and he were as tense as an iron feather in the tentacles. They weren’t slimy, but rather a little wet, though they felt warm around his body. 

He whimpered when something from the pentagram began to speak, the noise booming and powerful. 

“Hmm... Not very impressive....” Cricasha mumbled, its voice husky like a males and Lex could tell the monster was unsatisfied with him already. “I expect all my servants to be stretched and naked, ready for me when I arrive. So, you won’t need these anymore.” 

With that, the tentacles which held Lex began to tear at his clothes, ripping his shirt and jeans into shreds and leaving him completely butt naked. 

“S-stretched and-and nake-AH!”  
Lex squirmed around softly, turning his head to see one of the smaller tentacles drip something from its tip in between his asscheeks. The juice were cold and slid down his crack to his pucker, and Lex’ eyes widened. His friends hadn’t told him about this! 

The monster rumbled, presenting a laughter as it sent out more tentacles; two for his thighs to hold them apart, one for holding his arms trapped, one around his neck and one around his abdomen. 

“Your friends never warned you.... They only followed the rules. No one is warned, my naive little slave... You think some blood and sweat is enough to satisfy me?” The laughter turned into a glass-crushing roar and Lex found himself quickly shaking his head. 

Cricasha’s tentacles tightened around Lex, his heart racing in his chest and his cheeks reddened until his face looked like a cherry. 

“Leave all your pride behind... You aren’t your own now, Lexien Gemma...” The small purple tentacle began to gently glide between Lex’ asscheeks, smearing the juice around his hole and even brushing across his ballsack.   
Lex shuddered, closing his eyes tightly to try and block it all out. This had to be a nightmare! A horrible, horrible nightmare! He wanted to yell and protest, but it was as if his mouth had been glued shut.


End file.
